iWrestle
by WrestleFic
Summary: Sam and Freddie, bored and alone together... what could possibly happen?
1. Round 1

Freddie pushed open the always unlocked door of the Shay apartment and wandered in. His eyes were instantly drawn to the girl lounging on the couch, her largely bare legs stretched out to the opposite arm. She raised her head, letting her long blonde hair sway over her face as she surveyed him.

"Hey," she said eventually, resting her head back on the cushion behind her. She waved one hand vaguely, inviting him to sit down. He moved closer.  
"Where's Carly?" he asked. Sam shrugged.  
"The place was empty when I arrived."  
"Why are you here, then?"  
Sam shrugged again.  
"Fully stocked fridge and cable. What more could I need?"  
Freddie rolled his eyes and glanced down at the couch again. Sam's feet were still resting on the cushion at his end of the couch, and she didn't seem inclined to move them. Shooting a quick glance at her, he hooked his arms under the crooks of her knees and lifted her legs up, allowing him space to sit down. Her feet landed squarely back in his lap moments later, causing him to wince slightly. Sam smirked.  
"Sorry," she laughed. She raised one foot slightly and began to ease the sock off with her other foot. Freddie raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you have to do this... on me?" he asked. Sam smiled at him and nodded, flicking her sock off as she did so.  
"Of course, Fredward," she replied. "Since you're here, I was actually gonna ask you for a footrub. Help me relax." She quickly removed her other sock and wriggled her toes. Freddie laughed softly.  
"Sure, that's what's gonna happen here," he muttered. Sam pouted and sat up straighter.  
"Aww, go on!" she said. "It'll be fun! You and me, getting physical with each other while Carly's away..." She raised a foot and poked Freddie's cheek with her big toe.  
"Sam..."  
"Come on," she teased. She pressed her foot against his face again, wiggling her toes to tickle his cheek. "Let's have some fun."  
Freddie gently took her foot and moved it away from his face.  
"Well, if you insist..." he replied with a grin. Sam opened her mouth to reply but before she could speak Freddie had twisted her foot away from him, causing her to roll onto her front. Her left hand hit the floor and she steadied herself. Freddie laughed and tickled the sole of her foot.  
"Having fun, Puckett?" he asked, letting go of her foot. Sam rolled her whole body off the couch and looked up at him.  
"Not quite what I had in mind, but sure, let's get it on." She shifted into a kneeling position and beckoned to Freddie. "Bring it on, Benson."  
"What, you want a fight?" Freddie said, a smile creeping across his face.  
"With you? Always." Sam replied with a wink. "Or don't you think you can take me?"  
Freddie stood up.  
"I'm up for it," he said. "But maybe we should move some stuff first." Sam nodded and leaned back on her haunches, gesturing to the room.  
"Be my guest."

Freddie quickly shifted the table and the couch out of the way, before kneeling in front of Sam.  
"So, how are we doing this?" he asked. "I mean, do we-"  
He was cut off as Sam launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his chest and taking him down onto his back. He struggled to fight back, but she was lying on top of him and his arms were trapped in her embrace. She smiled down at him, her face only inches from his.  
"This is how we do it, Benson," she whispered. "Whoever wins, wins. And that's gonna be me." She pulled her arms out from under him and sat up, leaving her straddling his waist. She grabbed at his wrists and pinned them down.  
"Is that it?" she laughed. "This is easier than I thought."  
Freddie smirked back.  
"You know me better than that," he replied, bucking his hips as he spoke. The sudden shift jolted Sam from her perch, and the two rolled over, leaving Sam on her back and Freddie kneeling beneath her legs. Her grip on his arms had loosened, and he was able to take her wrists instead, repeating her pin. Sam growled and locked her legs around his body, crossing her ankles to lock in the hold.  
"Gotcha," she said triumphantly, flexing her thigh muscles to squeeze him. Freddie grunted.  
"I'm still on top," he said, pushing firmly down on her wrists. Sam laughed and flexed her legs again.  
"Not for long," she said. She twisted her body and sent Freddie to the side, allowing her to once again straddle him. He grunted and tried to buck her off, but she was prepared and held her ground.  
"Not this time," she said. She lifted her body slightly before dropping her ass back down onto Freddie's stomach, winding him. She wrenched her wrists free of his grip and once again grabbed his. She leaned forward, sliding her legs between Freddie's to put him in a grapevine hold. Freddie bucked again, but her legs were securely locked around his and she barely moved.  
"Time for a little treat, Freddie," she said, winking at him again. She pinned his arms above his head, stretching her body above him in the process. Slowly, she let her chest drop until it was resting on his face. Freddie struggled, but she slipped her arms under his head and held it still, smothering his with her breasts.  
"Night night, Fredalumps," she whispered, flexing her legs again.

Sam frowned a hand grabbed her hair and yank it. At the same time, she felt a sharp pain in her breast and she jerked her body upward with a yelp. Before she knew it, she was rolled onto her back and Freddie was sat astride her, free from her holds. She stared up at him in surprise.  
"You... you _bit_ me!" she cried. Freddie grinned and pinned her arms down.  
"It worked, didn't it?" he replied, breathing heavily.  
"But... you bit my boob!"  
Freddie laughed softly and moved forward onto her stomach.  
"I figured it was only fair, given what you were doing."  
"I'll do worse next time."  
"Who says you'll get the chance?"  
Freddie shifted forward again, this time right up to sit on her neck. Sam's eyes widened as his crotch rubbed against her chin. Freddie moved her arms to pin her hands under his knees and smirked down at her.  
"I'd like to see you get out of this one," he said, thrusting his crotch into her chin. Sam struggled.  
"Just you wait and see, Benson," she gasped. She tried to buck him off, but only succeeded on pushing his crotch against her chin again. Freddie laughed and brushed her fringe off her face.  
"Ready to give up, Sam?" he asked. "I beat you."  
A smile appeared on Sam's face.  
"You have no idea... how hot you are... right now," she gasped. Freddie smiled back.  
"That's not gonna work."  
"Maybe... but it's true..."  
With a grunt, Sam pushed her legs off the ground and swung them up to hook under Freddie's arms. She grinned and locked her ankles, before trying to yank him backwards.  
"Nice try," he said quietly, taking hold of her legs. He kissed the sole of her foot before suddenly pushing down, forcing the blonde to bend even further.  
"What... what are you..." Sam gasped, as her feet inched closer to the floor. Freddie was leaning forward with her legs, and his face moved closer to hers.  
"I'm winning," he whispered.

Carly frowned at the sight of her apartment door swinging open, but she's known Sam long enough to know it was probably her. She opened the door and walked in, her eyes instantly going to the couch.  
"Hey Sam, I'm..." Carly trailed off as she took in the sight before her. Freddie was sat on Sam's neck, and he was holding her legs tightly under his arms. Her toes were pressed against the floor, and she was moaning softly as she struggled beneath him. Carly's eyebrows shot up, and she took a breath before turning around and walking straight back into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind her.  
"I do not want to know," she decided.

Freddie glanced up at the sound of the closing door, but his attention quickly turned back to Sam as she tried to speak. He lifted himself briefly, allowing her some air before sitting down and pinning her again. Sam smiled.  
"I... submit..." she said quietly. Freddie smiled back and let go of her legs, allowing them to flop back on the floor behind him. He moved back, rubbing his ass against her breasts as he did, until he was straddling her thighs. Sam reached a hand up and he took it, pulling her into a sitting position. He put his arms around her, supporting her with one hand on her back and let his other hand wander down to her ass.  
"I meant it, you know," she breathed, draping her arms over his shoulders. "It was really... sexy. With you dominating me like that." She leaned forward and gently kissed him before pulling back a little.  
"I enjoyed it too," Freddie replied with a smirk. Sam laughed softly.  
"It was pretty hot when I was winning too, though," she continued with a grin. "Maybe next time I'll spend a little more time doing _that_."  
"There'll be a next time?"  
"For you? Always."


	2. Round 2

"Sam, are you even listening to me?"  
Sam jerked her head up and looked up at Carly.  
"Course I am," she said. "I'm totally on board with your suggestion there. Messing with Lewbert, right? We're gonna set attack dogs on him or something?"  
Carly rolled her eyes.  
"That was your suggestion, which we are _not _doing, and it was ten minutes ago. Sometimes I feel like you don't _want_ to plan these shows..."  
Carly trailed off as her phone beeped at her. She picked it up and groaned.  
"Great. Spencer's been arrested, and they want me to come down to the station."  
"Arrested for what?" Freddie asked, glancing up from his computer. Carly blushed.  
"I... don't really want to say," she muttered. Freddie glanced at Sam and they both began laughing.  
"Guys!" Carly stamped her foot. "It's not funny! Look, just... don't kill each other before I get back, okay?"  
"No problem, Carls," Sam said with a smirk. "We'll wait until you're here before killing each other."  
Carly sighed and pulled the door shut behind her. Sam waited for a moment to listen to her footsteps moving away before jumping up and moving toward Freddie. She grabbed his arm, causing him to jerk in surprise, and pushed him up against the wall, slipping her arms around his body and moving her face up close to his.  
"Sam, what do you..."  
"Shh," she whispered. "I was thinking, since Carly's out, maybe we could go for round two. I still want revenge for last time."  
"Round two? What are you..." Freddie's voice trailed off as his eyes lit up. "_Oh._"  
"Come on," she said, pulling him toward the stairs.

Sam pushed Freddie into Carly's bedroom, and pushed the door closed behind them. Freddie stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face her.  
"Why here?" he asked. Sam grinned.  
"I figured we could do it on the bed."  
"Sounds like fun."  
"It gets better."  
In a single movement, Sam whipped her shirt off and threw it into the corner, revealing only a black bra covering her upper body. Her eyes fixed on Freddie's, she slipped her hands down her body to grab her pants, which she slid down her legs and kicked off as well, leaving her in a matching pair of black boyshorts. Finally she took off her socks and added them to the pile of clothing. She smiled at Freddie as he ran his eyes over her body.  
"See?" she laughed. She walked toward him and put her hands on his shoulders.  
"Your turn, big guy," she said, pulling his shirt over his head for him. Freddie obligingly removed his pants and socks as well, leaving him in nothing but white boxer shorts.  
"Not bad," Sam said. He grinned.  
"Could say the same to you," he replied. He gestured toward the bed. "Ladies first."  
Sam jumped up onto the bed, and instantly Freddie leapt on top of her from behind, straddling her back and grabbing her wrists to pin her arms down. She kicked her legs, but he clamped his knees against her body and squeezed to keep his position.  
"That was cheap, Benson," Sam growled. Freddie chuckled.  
"You would've done the same to me, given the chance."  
He twisted her arms behind her back so her wrists crossed, and moved forward to sit on her hands, pinning them in place. He tangled his right hand in her hair and yanked her head up, eliciting a squeal from her as he did.  
"Dude, not the hair!" Sam cried, struggling to free herself.  
"How about this then?" Freddie replied with a grin. He let her head drop before reaching back and slapping her ass, causing her to shriek.  
"Come on! Give me a chance, dude!"  
Freddie smirked and lay down, slipping his legs around Sam's stomach as he did so. His arms went under hers and locked behind her head, putting her in a full nelson. He pulled back and rolled the two of them onto their backs, before flexing his legs to squeeze her body.  
"Didn't you used to be tougher than this?" he teased her as she desperately tried to slide her arms out. Sam growled and flexed her body, but Freddie's grip remained tight.

"Ah... Freddie, this really... it really hurts..." Sam moaned. Her body went limp and Freddie loosened his grip.  
"You've fought off worse than me before," he replied.  
"No, I think you might've broken something..."  
Freddie's eyes widened and he quickly let go, before kneeling over her with a concerned expression.  
"Where does it hurt?" he asked, slightly panicked. He only had a moment to see the smirk on Sam's face before her fist shot out and hit him square in the balls. He dropped to the bed as Sam moved into a sitting position.  
"Come on, Benson. You really think you could actually break my bones?"  
She pushed his face down into the bed as she mounted his back, locking her legs tightly on either side of his body to squeeze him.  
"That was cheap..." he groaned. Sam grinned and leaned over him, putting her lips to his ear.  
"Then we're even for the spanking," she said quietly, before planting a quick kiss on his cheek. She sat up straight again and shifted position, putting her feet on either side of his head. She pulled his arms up and rested them over her thighs, before locking her fingers under his chin.  
"Now this, Fredwad, is a camel clutch. Apparently it's gonna hurt."  
Sam yanked violently, wrenching Freddie's head up and stretching his back into an unnatural position. He waved his hands desperately, but he couldn't move his arms from their position over her legs. He let out a low moan.  
"It does hurt, then?" Sam asked, grinning. She let his head drop a little before yanking harder, causing Freddie to scream in pain. Satisfied, she let go and he flopped forward.  
"Ready to submit?" she asked. Freddie didn't respond, but let out a groan into the bed. Sam frowned and rolled him over, keeping her position sitting astride him, and pinned his arms to his sides between her legs. She leaned over his face and caught his eye.  
"Submit?"  
"Never."  
Sam grinned and reached behind her. Her hand clamped around his balls and she twisted her wrist, causing Freddie to scream again.  
"How about now?"  
"Ne... never."  
"You're brave, I'll give you that. But stupid."  
She let go, and Freddie let out a short breath in relief. Her hand ran across his bare stomach and she fluttered her eyelashes at him.  
"Sure you won't give up?"  
"I beat you before... I can do it again..."  
Sam laughed and suddenly her hand slid under Freddie's boxers, grabbing his balls a second time.  
"You can't."  
She squeezed her hand tightly and Freddie's mouth opened silently as he contorted in pain. Sam watched him with one eyebrow raised.  
"O... okay!" he gasped. She stopped squeezing and smiled.  
"Okay?"  
"I submit!" he said desperately. Sam grinned and brought her hand back around, pausing to lick it.  
"Blech," she said. "Not what I expected." She leaned forward and rested her forehead on Freddie's, a smile reappearing on her face.  
"Now, do you know what I want you to do?" she asked quietly. Freddie remained silent, but his head shook slightly from side to side.  
"I want you to kiss my ass, Freddie."  
"You... what?"  
"You heard me. To show you submit. Kiss my ass."  
"...fine."  
Sam jumped up with a grin, before turning around and sitting back down on Freddie's chest. She shifted her body back to sit on his neck, her ass pushing against his chin.  
"Ready?" she asked. Freddie took a breath.  
"As I'll ever be."  
"One... two... _three_!"  
Sam lifted her body slightly, shuffled back, and planted her ass on Freddie's face. He let out a muffled noise in surprise and his hands grabbed at her bare thighs, trying to push her off.  
"Ah ah, Fredward," Sam laughed. "I said I want you to kiss it, and I'm gonna sit here until you do."  
Her feet were lying on either side of his head; as she spoke, she moved them inward to prop his head up and push it further into her backside. At the same time, she took his hands in hers and began rubbing them up and down her legs.  
"Come on, Freddie. Before you pass out..."  
She wiggled her ass in his face, giggling a little as she did so, and smiled as she felt his lips press against it through the fabric of her shorts.  
"Good boy," she said, quickly lifting her body to allow him air. She planted her ass just behind his head, but instead wrapped her legs around it in a headscissor.  
"Sam, you win, okay? Let me go."  
Sam pouted.  
"Aww, but I wanted to have more fun with you!"  
"Guys? What's going on?"  
Sam and Freddie both looked up in surprise to see Carly standing in the doorway watching them.


End file.
